Dragged Under the Shadows II
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: The Night Shadows have returned, and this time they're crossing the line. They've hatched up a new plan, and Sonic's friends' lives are at stake. Get ready for a continuation of Dragged Under the Shadows, and a twist that will leave you speechless.
1. Prologue

"No Sonic! Don't do it!" Tails screamed as everyone struggled against the vines that bound them to chairs.  
"I'm sorry, Tails. I have to..." Sonic said as he walked up the steep flight of stairs that led to an alter high above.  
"You can't make him do this! You just can't!" Amy screamed at them.  
Sonic continued walking upwards, and Knuckles began to call him back, too. "Sonic, don't be the hero!"  
Sonic didn't look back once. "Always have been, always will be." he said determinedly. Shadow struggled against the vines, but didn't say a word.  
Sonic finally reached the top of the altar.  
On a stone table was a single cup filled with a dark red liquid.  
A voice spoke out to him. "Drink it, or they die!" it said.  
He looked at it disapprovingly, and picked it up. He brought it to his lips, and closed his eyes. "No Sonic, don't!" Amy screamed.  
"Sonic, you can fight them!" Tails yelled.  
Sonic squeezed his eyes tighter, and gulped down the foul-tasting liquid as fast as he could. Then he felt himself grow weak...  
weaker...  
weaker...  
and then...  
stronger.


	2. They're Back

"Sonic! C'mon!" Amy yelled to Sonic, who was sitting high above in a tree.  
"...I'm coming, I'm coming." he said lazily.  
"Well, hurry up! Everyone else is ready except you!" she said again.  
Sonic opened his eyes and ran down the tree. When he got to the ground, everyone was gathered around a big table. But as he got closer, he realized that it wasn't a table. In fact, it was actually a big bone fire.  
"What the-?"  
A _gigantic _fire appeared and surrounded everyone. He saw all of his friends lose their skin and turn into something he thought he would never see again: The Night Shadows.  
Sonic jumped back just in time to avoid being burned by their outstretched flaming arms. They laughed in delight as they destroyed everything in sight.  
Sonic felt the ground underneath him vanish, and he found himself floating in a black space. Then he felt himself falling. Falling...falling...fall-

"Gah!" he screamed.  
He sat up quickly and rubbed his face. He felt cold sweat on his forehead and wiped it off with the back of his hand. Then he got up and went to the sink.  
He turned on the cold water and splashed some into his face. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a _terrifying _image.  
It was Tails, and we was locked up, and...bleeding. He heard him whisper to him through the mirror. "Help..."  
Sonic stumbled backwards and rubbed his eyes. The image was gone.  
Feeling the need to see if Tails was alright, he went over to Tails' bedroom and slowly opened the door.  
He walked in to see Tails fast asleep. Sonic sighed in relief, but then he realized that something was wrong.  
He got closer, and saw that Tails was struggling in his sleep. He too was sweating and trembling.  
"Tails?" he said worriedly. He shook him in an attempt to wake him up. "Tails! Tails, wake up!"  
Tails didn't answer. He was on the floor, shivering uncontrollably.  
Sonic understood what was going on, and he had feared it all along.  
The Night Shadows were attacking his friends.


	3. Recalling

Sonic ran out of the room, and ran out the door.  
He ran all the way to Amy's house, and knocked the door rapidly.  
After a few minutes, Amy opened the door. She was in her night gown, and she looked very tired. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "...Sonic? What's-"  
He interrupted her. "They're back."  
Amy seemed confused for a moment, but then all the tiredness in her eyes vanished when she realized what was wrong. "Wait... You don't mean...The Night Shadows, right?"  
Sonic nodded. "Yeah, and this time it's Tails."  
Amy was shocked. "Tails? But how? And why?"  
Sonic shook his head. "I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's got something to do with me." Amy ran inside and quickly got dressed.  
In a mere matter of seconds, she was back. Her hair wasn't even brushed, but at the moment, she didn't care.  
"C'mon, we have to go get him and bring him to Knuckles!"  
Sonic stood there dumbfounded. "And what's Knux gonna do about it?"  
Amy shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but right now we've got to hurry!"  
Sonic shrugged and ran back to his house.  
Amy called up Knuckles as Sonic went back inside to get Tails.  
As soon as he got upstairs, he realized that something was wrong. He talked into his wrist communicator. "Amy, we've got a problem."  
"What?"  
"Tails is gone."

Tails opened his eyes slowly and painfully. Everything was spinning and blurry.  
"...Wha?" he said drowsily.  
After a few minutes, his head finally started to calm down.  
He took a look at his surroundings and realized that they were somehow familiar. _'Haven't I been here before?' _he thought to himself.  
Purple, spinning walls, a dark mist that envenloped the whole room, and strange whispering sounds.  
_'Wait a minute...This is-' _Then he had a flashback.  
He remembered seening Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow all together in this same place. But Sonic was on the floor, and he was alseep. Everyone was screaming for him to wake up. Then it hit him.  
'_The Abyss of the Shadows!'  
_Tails, in a state of panic, struggled to move. He discovered that he was bound to a chair made of cold stone, and he couldn't move.  
He looked around again and saw that there were 3 other chairs that were empty. _'Are those for the others?'  
_But what really made him feel confused was a giant alter-looking structure in the center of the room. It was very tall, and he couldn't see what was at the top.  
But whatever it was that was on top of the altar, it gave off a very eerie auora.  
After a few more seconds of thinking, Tails finally came to a conclusion:  
He had been kidnapped by the Night Shadows.


	4. Shadow

"Tails is gone?" Amy said into the wrist watch.  
"Yeah! Did you get Knuckles yet?"  
Amy shook her head. "He's gone, too..."  
Sonic's mouth dropped in surprise. "...He is?"  
Amy nodded slowly. "Yeah...I don't know _how _they're doing it, but they're kidnapping our friends."  
Sonic nodded. "We'll have to find Shadow and tell him what's going on."  
Amy agreed and turned off her communicator.  
Sonic ran off into the woods to find Shadow, but he didn't have to look for long.  
BAM!  
Sonic flew backwards and landed on his heels. "Erk... What the-"  
In front of him was another figure, also on his heels.  
"Shadow?" Sonic said.  
"Good evening, Faker." he said in his low voice.

"What are you doing out here?"  
Shadow looked at him sternly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
Sonic shifted his weight a little. "I was looking for you. Tails and Knuckles were kidnapped."  
Shadow thought it over for a few seconds. "..."  
"So what are _you _doing out here?" Sonic asked.  
Shadow turned around and walked forward a little. "To show you something."  
Sonic followed Shadow for a while until they reached a giant hole in the ground. It was a swirling, purple, vortex-like portal that seemed to lead somewhere beneath the surface of the planet.  
"What the-?"  
Shadow crossed his arms. "Look familiar?"  
Sonic nodded. "Yeah...Looks like the work of the Night Shadows..."  
Shadow turned to Sonic. "I suppose that they were the ones who kidnapped your friends."  
Sonic looked at Shadow. "Why?"  
Shadow pointed at the portal. "To lure you down _there._"  
Sonic thought it over, and realized that it all fit together. "Do...Do you think they're having terrible dreams?"  
Shadow nodded. "Most likely."  
Sonic took a step forward to the vortex, but was stopped by Shadow. "Don't."  
Sonic looked up at Shadow in confusion. "What? I have to go save them."  
Shadow pulled Sonic back. "That's exactly what they want you to do."  
Sonic sighed. "So what are we gonna do? Sit around and wait for some action?"  
Shadow shook his head. "We need a plan."


	5. Knuckles

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Hey...What's going on here?"  
He looked over to see Tails in the chair next to him, bound by strange-looking vines.  
"Tails? What are you doing here? Where are we?"  
Tails looked over at Knuckles. "I think we were kidnapped."  
"By who?"  
"Well, by the looks of it...It seems it was the Night Shadows."  
Knuckles' eyes grew wide. "What? But I thought they were sealed away!"  
Tails shrugged. "Me too. But they're back, and they're resorting to kidnapping."  
Knuckles growled. "Grr...Well, a few puny vines aren't gonna hold _me _back!"  
He tried to break the vines that bound him, but for some reason, he couldn't.  
"Don't even try. You're wassting your time." A voice hissed.

Tails and Knuckles gasped and looked around.  
"Show yourself!" Knuckles yelled.  
A dark, smokey figure appeared in front of them. "Remember me?"  
Tails was shocked. "Oxidai!"  
Oxidai flashed am evil, toothy grin. "That'sss right, child."  
He began to circle his prisoners in a ghostly fashion. "Thossse vinesss that bound you are coated in a ssspecial substanccce. You'll never essscape unlesss I let you go."  
Knuckles grinded his teeth in anger. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He tried his best to break the vines, but they wouldn't rip.  
"No way!" he yelled in frusteration.  
Oxidai chuckled, and began to seep into the ground.  
"You're pathetic. Sssoon, I will have all your friendsss. And then...The Chosssen One will come, and we will roam your planet onccce again..."


	6. Attack

Sonic and Shadow were still looking at the vortex and debating on what they should do.  
"I'll call Amy, and let her know about this thing." Sonic said.  
Shadow nodded. "I'll contact the doctor."  
Sonic stopped him. "Uh, let's leave him outta this."  
Shadow looked at him curiously for a second, but didn't call Eggman.  
Sonic called Amy with his wrist communicator. "Amy...Amy, are you there?...Hello?"  
After a few seconds, he turned it off. "No answer."  
Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald. "She was probably kidnapped as well. Damn, those things are fast."  
Sonic nodded, trying to ignore Shadow's rough language. "So...you got a plan?"  
Shadow turned to him. "Not unless you have one."  
Sonic shrugged. "I've got one. Attack."  
Shadow sighed, but finally nodded. "Agreed. I'll cause a distraction. You'll run in and get your friends out of that vortex. Try not to get hurt."  
Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."  
Shadow and Sonic ran down the hill and torwards the vortex.

When Sonic and Shadow finally got to the vortex, Shadow jumped into it first. He was greeted by a couple of Night Shadows.  
They screeched and roared when they saw him. "Intruder! There'sss an in-"  
WHACK!  
Shadow kicked the creature in the face, causing it to fly backwards. "Hmph. You've gotten weaker since I last saw you freaks."  
The rest of the Night Shadows hissed and began to close in on Shadow.  
He got into a fighting stance. He knew that even though they were weak, they were very strong foes.  
One by one, the Night Shadows were struck down. But every time one was knocked out, another one was there to replace it.  
Shadow fought as long and hard as he could.  
By the time he had taken out almost 50 of them, Sonic was already halfway to the cavern his friends were being held in.

Sonic ran into the cavern. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles looked up in shock to see Sonic. "Hey guys! Need a hero?"  
Although their faces were in shock, they weren't smiling. They were screaming at him to get out.  
"No! It's a trap!" Tails yelled.  
"Get out of here NOW!" Knuckles screamed.  
"You have to leave!" Amy cried.  
Sonic was about to question them when a shadowy figure loomed over him. "Well, well, well...If it isssn't the Chosssen One?" a voice hissed.  
Too late.  
Sonic turned around and looked up at the Night Shadow leader, Oxidai.  
"Yo."  
Oxidai created a barrier in front of the cave's only entrance..._and _exit.  
"You're here for your friendsss, I asssume?"  
Sonic smirked. "Yep."  
Oxidai grinned evily, and pointed to the altar. "Then walk up there, and become one of usss."  
Sonic cocked his head. "And what if I don't?"  
All of a sudden, two Night Shadow passed through the barrier carrying a beat up Shadow. He was tied up in the same fashion as the others; vines coated in a strange liquid. They placed Shadow in the fourth chair and tied him to it. Shadow struggled to break free, but it was no use.  
Oxidai floated over to Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. "Then they will sssuffer the sssame fate _you_ did."  
Sonic's eyes widened. He remembered all those terrible nightmares that felt so real.  
He couldn't let them go through it.  
He wouldn't.  
He looked up at the altar, and began to slowly make his way up it.


	7. The Serum

As Sonic walked up the altar, Oxidai told him what was at the top.  
"At the top of thisss altar, you will find a cup filled with a mixture of the blood of the innocccent, the tearsss of the sssorrowful, and the ashesss of the deceasssed."  
Sonic's friends watched in horror as he slowly walked up the steps.  
"No Sonic! Don't do it!" Tails screamed as everyone struggled against the vines that bound them to chairs.  
"I'm sorry, Tails. I have to..." Sonic said as he walked up the steep flight of stairs that led to the alter high above.  
"You can't make him do this! You just can't!" Amy screamed at them.  
Sonic continued walking upwards, and Knuckles began to call him back, too. "Sonic, don't be the hero!"  
Sonic didn't look back once. "Always have been, always will be." he said determinedly. Shadow struggled against the vines, but didn't say a word.  
Sonic finally reached the top of the altar.  
On a stone table was a single cup filled with a dark red liquid.  
Oxidai spoke out to him. "Drink it." he said.  
He looked at it disapprovingly, and picked it up. He brought it to his lips, and closed his eyes. "No Sonic, don't!" Amy screamed.  
"Sonic, you can fight them!" Tails yelled.  
Sonic squeezed his eyes tighter, and gulped down the foul-tasting liquid as fast as he could. Then he felt himself grow weak.  
He fell to his knees and saw the world around him beginning to grow dark.  
Weaker...  
Weaker...

"Yesss...YESSS! The transssformation isss beginning! Yesss!" Oxidai chanted.  
The other NIght Shadows joined in, ans screeched and hissed in delight.  
Sonic crumbled to the ground, and was shivering uncontrollably; he was trying to contain the dark energy that he had just swallowed.  
_'I can't lose myself to those freaks!' _he thought desperately.  
_'No! I won't give in! I...I... I can't!'  
_... _'I won't.'  
_Sonic slowly got back up off the ground.  
Oxidai quickly took notice and screamed in anger and confusion. "What? IMPOSSSIBLE!"  
Sonic felt his body grow _very _weak...  
and then...  
stronger.


	8. The End?

Sonic stood back up proudly, despite the pain that he was feeling.

"You guys thought that you could take away _my _spirit with a cup of nasty juice? I don't think so!"  
He shot towards the group of Night Shadows amazingly fast, and knocked a few of them away.

They screeched in pain and shock as they hit the walls.

Sonic turned around again and spun around and bounced off the walls so fast, Tails and the others didn't know where he was at the moment.

Finally, it was just Oxidai standing.

"Let my friends go. _Now_." Sonic told him.

Oxidai hissed in anger. "How can you have this power? That serum was supposed to _change _you!"

Sonic wagged a finger. "Don't underestimate me. Now let them go."

Oxidai growled, and snapped a finger. The coating on the vines instantly disappeared.

Knuckles was the first to break free. "Ha!" he said in victory.

Shadow got out next, then Tails, and finally Amy.

Sonic and the rest of the gang all pounded on Oxidai until he finally showed him the way out. Then they went home.

The end... is FAR from over.


	9. It's Not Over

(A/N: People who've read this story kept asking me to continue, so I decided that would. I didn't have any idea how I would continue it, but then a reviewer gave me a good idea. I'm gonna go with _Somebody that you used to know_'s idea. Before I continue, I would like to thank _LovesAnimations1998 _for being a constant reviewer and reader. ^^ Now, on to the rest of the story!)

"Goonight, Sonic." Tails said, walking to his bedroom.  
The blue blur yawned. "'Night, buddy." he responded.  
Glancing at the clock, Sonic saw that it was really late.  
Getting comfy in his own blanket on his mattress, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to creep its way to his body.  
That is, until his lungs suddenly failed.  
Sitting up rapidly in his bed and clutching his throat the hedgehog struggled for air. He was in such a panic that he couldn't even run to Tails' room or call for help.  
He tried to stand, but his legs failed to work as he collapsed.  
Lacking the air he needed to breathe, he fought to keep his eyes open. He let out one final cry of help before darkness consumed him.

The Night Shadows, who had been watching everything from the shadows of Sonic's room, cackled evily.  
"Yesss! The ssserum worked!" one of them exclaimed.  
"Indeed it did." Oxidai chuckled, lifting the unconcious Mobian.  
"The ssserum needsss time. Tomorrow, the changes will begin."

Tails was sleeping when a pained cry could be heard, followed by gasping and coughing coming from his brother's room.  
"Sonic?" Tails wondered aloud.  
He heard more coughing and gasping, a thud, and then silence.  
Shortly after, he heard someone other than Sonic talking.  
"Sonic!" Tails cried and jumped out of bed. As he raced over to Sonic's room, millions of questions swirled in his mind.  
_What happened to Sonic?  
Why did it sound like he had trouble breathing?  
Who was that talking in his room?_  
When he opened the door, he peered inside. "Sonic...?"  
He gasped when he realized that the bed was empty, and so was the room.


	10. Changes

Sonic's eyes parted slightly. Everything was spinning, and he felt like he needed to vomit.  
He lifted his arm to rub his aching head, and saw that it was in shackles. In fact, both his wrists and ankles were shackled.  
"Huh?" he said groggily.  
He looked around the room and discovered that he was in an unfamiliar place. Everything was a strange gray color, with stone walls and a stone floor.  
"Where am I?" he asked out loud.  
He didn't get a response, but then three smokey figures rose out of the ground. One of them was Oxidai.  
"Oxidai?" Sonic said.  
Oxidai floated forward. "Yesss, Sssonic. It isss I." he said.  
Sonic stood up. "Where am I? Why am I here? I thought we got rid of you!"  
Oxidai smiled an evil grin.  
"You're here becaussse the ssserum decided to ssstart changing you in the lassst minute. And no, you and your friendsss haven't gotten rid of usss Night Shadowsss. Don't underessstimate our power. Unlesss you wish to sssuffer."  
Sonic shook his head. "What are you freaks _talking _about? _What _changes?"  
Oxidai snapped, and a tinted mirror appeared in his ghostly claw.  
"Thessse changesss."He held it in front of Sonic so he could see.  
What he saw in the mirror scared him.  
He was slightly purple, and his fur was matted and wet. His eyes were yellow, his skin was lighter than usual, and his teeth had gotten noticably sharper.  
Sonic gasped and backed up. "Wh-What have you guys _done _to me?" he asked furiously.  
Oxidai laughed. "That'sss nothing. Wait until you're _fully _developed. Then we'll all sssee the changesss that I've been longing to sssee for ssso long."  
Sonic wasn't listening. He had been looking at himself; touching his face, his teeth, and his fur.  
Oxidai frowned. "But...we don't have much time...We'll have to ssspeed the processs."  
He then snapped again, and this time, a vial filled with a purple liquid appeared in his hands.  
He turned to the other two Night Shadows who were behind him.  
"Grab him." he ordered.  
The two Night Shadows grinned and floated over to Sonic. They grabbed his arms and prevented him from moving.  
"Hey! Lemme go, you sickos!" Sonic yelled in anger.  
Oxidai dipped a sharp claw into the vial, coating his claw with the liquid. "Ssstruggling won't do you any good. Now hold ssstill..."  
As Sonic struggled, Oxidai raised his claw, and brought it down with much force onto Sonic's arm.  
"Gahhh!" he screamed in pain.  
The claw went deep inside of his arm, to the point where Sonic was sure it would poke out of the other side.  
He felt everything start to spin again, and he heard distant voices. His breathing began to get shallow, and he started to feel extremely hot. He felt tons of pressure on his chest, and in the last moment, he passed out.


	11. Getting the Team

Tails was running to Amy's house as fast as his feet could carry him.  
_'I have to tell them! I have to get help! I have to save Son-'  
_BOOSH!  
Tails went flying backwards, and landed with a _thump _on the ground.  
"Ow... Oh, I'm so sor- Knuckles!" Tails said as he got back up.  
Knuckles was standing in front of him with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Hey, watch where you're going next time, OK? And why were you running anyway?"  
Tails explained everything to Knuckles. "So they got him? _Again?_" Knuckles asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
Tails nodded anxiously. "Yeah! We have to go get Amy and Shadow!"  
"Then you'll need to find Amy." a voice spoke out.  
Tails and Knuckles looked around.  
"I know that voice..." Tails said.  
"...Shadow?" Knuckles asked.  
The black hedgehog jumped out of a tree. "I'm here."  
Tails couldn't help but smile. Shadow always seemed to be there when they needed him most.  
"So now we need to get Amy, correct?" Shadow questioned.  
Tails nodded. "And could you call Dr. Eggman? He might have some info on why they took Sonic again."  
Shadow nodded. "Certainly." He took out a communicator and called the doctor.  
While he was doing that, Tails ran over to Amy's house and banged on the door.  
Amy walked out, dressed in a red nightgown. "Sonic, is that you? Oh, I knew we were meant to-" She opened the door and realized it was Tails. "Oh...Tails. It's just you..." Tails grabbed Amy's arm. "No time! Sonic was kidnapped again!"  
Amy's eyes shot open. "Oh, those Night Shadows! They're so annoying!"  
Tails shook his head and pulled her some more. "C'mon, let's go!" Amy nodded and followed Tails back to Knuckles and Shadow.  
By the time they got back, Shadow had already called Dr. Eggman.  
"The doctor requests that you visit his fortress. He claims that he may know why they kidnapped him again."  
Knuckles was a little stubborn. "And how do we know this isn't a trap?"  
Shadow stared at him sternly. "Because I would know."  
Amy sighed. "Geez, Knuckles. Let's just go!"  
Tails nodded and followed Shadow and Amy.  
Knuckles shrugged and followed them.


	12. Pain

Sonic's eyes opened slowly. HIs head was throbbing, and his body was numb.  
"Ow..." he said painfully.  
He held his head, trying to remember what happened a few hours before.  
Then he remembered his strange transformation.  
He looked around the room for the mirror, but it was gone.  
He shakily stood up and walked over to the hidden door. "Hey...Hello? Is...Is anyone th-"  
He fell to the ground. He was much too weak; he couldn't even stand.  
He began to cough and tremble. He slid to the ground and tried to stand again, palms slapping against the cold stone floor.  
It was no use. He saw a purple figure rising from the ground again. He remembered what that meant.  
As the mist formed into a figure, Sonic desperately tried to get away. He didn't want to feel pain at the moment.  
But it was too late. Two Night Shadows grabbed his arms and brought him to Oxidai.  
"No..." Sonic said weakly. He was hanging his head in pain and he couldn't even move his legs.  
Oxidai bent a claw and lifted Sonic's head to take a look at him.  
"Hm...it ssseemsss asss though he isss changing at a very ssslow rate..."  
Using the last bit of his strength, Sonic pulled his head away from Oxidai, and glared at him angrily.  
Oxidai revealed the bowl of purple water again, and dipped a claw into the water.  
This time, Oxidai aimed for a spot other than Sonic's arm. Instead, he was aiming for Sonic's chest.  
Sonic saw this, and he struggled to get away from the claw, but then Oxidai brought the claw down..._hard. _  
"AHHH!" Sonic screamed in agony.  
The claw, again, went deep into Sonic's flesh.  
After a few seconds, Oxidai pulled the claw back out.  
Sonic yelped as the claw was pulled out.  
He felt his body slump back down again.  
Then he felt them taking him somewhere else...


	13. Transformation

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow walked into Eggman's base.  
All of them were on high alert, in case the scientist decided to try anything.  
"Ah, so you've arrived..." the doctor said as they entered.  
Knuckles put a fist up. "Right, so why did they get Sonic again?"  
Tails tried to calm Knuckles down. "Knuckles, relax. He's going to get to that."  
Dr. Eggman nodded. "So...what happened?"  
Tails explained everything to Dr. Eggman.  
"Hm...so you say that he _drank _a serum?"  
Everyone nodded.  
The doctor stroked his mustache.  
"And nothing happened?"  
Again, they all nodded.  
After a moment of thinking, Eggman came to a conclusion.  
"My guess is that the serum began to work sometime _after _he drank it. That would explain why they kidnapped him again. I don't know what the serum would do to him, however..."  
Tails nodded. "Thanks, Eggman. Now let's go get Sonic!"  
Everyone nodded.  
Dr. Eggman held out a syringe filled with green liquid.  
"Take this. I believe that this will undo the effects of the serum."  
Tails took it and cringed. It was a long, thick needle. Sonic wasn't going to like _that _going into his arm.  
After they got the syringe, they all left and began the search for Sonic.

Sonic woke up again to find himself in unimaginable pain.  
"Gaah!" he said in agony.  
The Night Shadows produced a mirror again, and showed Sonic what he looked like now.  
He was now even _more _dark purple, and his eyes were now completely yellow. His skin and fur had a strange gooey feel to it, and his teeth looked like they belonged to a shark. His spikes were frilled, and his hands were claws.  
"What...What are you guys doing to me?" he asked them weakly.  
Oxidai smiled cruely and petted Sonic's head.  
"You shall ssse sssoon..."  
Sonic moved away from Oxidai, disliking how he touched him.  
Oxidai left the room, and returned with a vial.  
"Thisss isss the final ssstage of the transssformation. Drink thisss, and you shall unleash your full power!"  
Sonic, who was feeling dazed at the moment, couldn't even protest as Oxidai moved in closer to Sonic.  
He stuck a claw into Sonic's mouth and pulled his jaw down, and then poured the liquid into the blue hedgehog's mouth.  
In respone, Sonic immediately tried to spit it out, but he was too weak.  
The instant it went down his throat, he felt a burning pain wash thoughout his body...


	14. The Mountain

"It's no use...We can't find Sonic anywhere!" Knuckles complained.  
"We HAVE to keep looking!" Amy said determinedly.  
Tails was deep in thought, trying to remember the path they took the last time they saw the Night Shadows.  
"I think I may know where they're keeping him." Shadow said.  
Everyone looked up at Shadow in surprise.  
Shadow pointed to a tall mountain, Mount Shade. It was known for one of it's sides that had never been touched by sunlight.  
"Why would those things take Sonic there?" Knuckles asked.  
Shadow thought for a second, then answered him.  
"If you'll remember correctly, this mountain side has never been touched by sunlight because of the angle it's positioned at. It would only make sense that the Night Shadows would stay somewhere where there is little or no sunlight. If it was up to me, I'd say this is one of the darkest places on Mobius, during both day _and _night."  
Tails clapped. "That's true! Shadow, you're a genius!"  
Shadow nodded. "Naturally. Now let's go. I sense that Sonic doesn't have much time."  
Amy pouted. "Well, won't we need a flashlight? There might be bugs and spiders in there. Or worse..._bats!_"  
Shadow crossed his arms angrily. "Does it matter? Let's just go already!"  
Everyone nodded, and headed out to the mountain.

Sonic was expressionless.  
He was standing in the middle of the room, now completely transformed.  
Oxidai was circling him in his famous ghostly fashion.  
"Yesss...you are now complete...With thisss..._thisss..._ we shall roam the planet onccce again!"  
Sonic smirked at this. "Of course you will... Master."


	15. Showdown

Tails, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles all gathered around a cave that led into the mountain. It looked dark, narrow, and it had a very chilly draft coming from within.  
"Well guys...this is it." Tails said.  
"The final showdown with the Night Shadows." Knuckles said.  
Amy got out her Piko-Piko hammer. "Well, I'm ready!"  
Shadow nodded and headed for the entrance. "Then let's get moving. There's no time to waste."  
Everyone agreed, and followed Shadow into the depths of the mountain...

Oxidai was looking through a tinted crystal ball at the group as they entered the cave.  
"Ha ha ha...Thossse pathetic idiotsss are heading into the mountain."  
He turned to Sonic. "Won't they be in a sssurprissse when they sssee you now?"  
Sonic smiled evily. "Yes, Master."  
Oxidai pointed to another opening. "Go, and kill them."  
Sonic nodded and ran towards the opening.

The tunnel was dark, damp, and cold. As Shadow was leading them down the tunnel, he stopped suddenly.  
"...GET BACK!" he yelled.  
Everyone jumped back, and a figure jumped in front of Shadow, just inches away from him.  
Everyone gasped at the figure.  
"What...What _is _that?" Tails asked.  
Shadow looked at it suspiciously. "I don't know...But, it looks familiar somehow..."  
The figure turned around, and ran through the tunnel.  
"After it!" Shadow yelled.  
They all followed Shadow and the figure, until it led them to a large room with purple crystals hanging from the ceiling.  
Everyone gasped in awe.  
"What is this place?" Amy asked.  
"This isn't the time for sight-seeing!" Knuckles said.  
Oxidai rose out the ground in front of the only entrance, and smiled evily.  
"Ha ha ha...You foolsss have made it thisss far. But sssadly...thisss cave will be your grave!"  
Shadow glared at him angrily. "ENOUGH TALK! Where's Sonic?"  
Oxidai laughed again. "You ssstill don't know? Try looking over there." He pointed to the figure.  
Everyone looked and gasped in horror.

The figure looked like Sonic, but his spikes were now flared and rigid. His eyes were yellow, his smile was distorted, and his hands were now claws. His shoes were ripped up and torn apart, his teeth were razor sharp, and his fur was a deep purple. His skin had lost it's color, and he had a strange, evil aura surrounding him.  
"N-No...It c-can't be..." Tails said in horror.  
"Sonic?" Amy and Knuckles said.  
"...Faker?" Shadow said in disbelief.  
Oxidai floated over and began to pet Sonic on the head.  
"That'sss right, you pathetic foolsss...He'sss under MY control now! Nothing can ssstop usss!...Now..._Kill them!_"  
Sonic smirked evily. "With pleasure."  
Knuckles got into a fighting stance.  
Amy lifted her hammer.  
Shadow created a Chaos Spear in his right hand.  
Tails could hear his own heart beating in his chest.  
Everyone and everything around him slowed down.  
He saw them attacking Sonic, and Sonic attacking them with brute force.  
Then, in the middle of the chaos, Tails screamed...  
_"STOP!"_


	16. Guess Who's Back?

Everyone, including the transformed Sonic, stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Tails.  
Tails, who was shaking uncontrollably from fear, slowly walked up to Sonic.  
"Tails, what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!" Knuckles shouted.  
Tails ignored him and kept walking.  
"Tails!" Amy said, and went to go and stop him. She was held back by Shadow, who looked at her and silently told her to let Tails do what he wants.  
Sonic stared at the two-tailed fox as he made his way in front of him. Then he did one of the bravest things anyone could do in this situation: he hugged Sonic.  
Sonic stiffened at this, and stayed like that the whole time.

"Sonic..." Tails started.  
"Why did this have to happen to you?...I thought...I thought you were my best friend... _My bother..._"  
Oxidai growled low in his throat. "Don't lisssten to thisss idiot. Kill him!"  
But Sonic didn't listen to Oxidai. He chose to listen to what Tails had to say.  
"...I-If you're going to kill us...Please promise me that after you do, you'll break free of their command. And you'll go back to the way you were. I want you to be the person I grew up with... The person that I looked up to... The person that would _never _let the Night Shadows take over the world...The _true _Sonic."  
Sonic didn't know what to do. He felt like he had known this fox for a long time... But he forgot when and where.  
Tails took out the syringe that he got from Dr. Eggman.  
Everyone held back their gasps, knowing what he was going to do.  
"...Forgive me, Sonic."

Then, in one quick motion, he stabbed the syringe into Sonic's shoulder, making Sonic jump and slap Tails in the face.  
The yellow fox went flying back, but not before letting go of the syringe. The liquid inside of it had already entered Sonic's bloodstream.  
Sonic ripped it out, and proceeded to kill his friends. But then all of a sudden, he fell to the ground and held his head in pain.  
"NO!" Oxidai yelled.  
Sonic changed back to his normal self in an EXTRMEMLY painful fashion. He was screaming in pain, and holding his head in agony.  
Finally, the transformation had ended.  
Oxidai and the other Night Shadows watched in horror as the blue, hero Sonic staggered up and looked at them straight in the eyes.  
"...Guess who's back?"


	17. Finale

Sonic glared at the Night Shadows challengingly. "You really thought that I would give in to you?" He smirked and added, "Well... You're dead wrong."  
BOOM! Sonic ran full speed at Oxidai and punched him in the face.  
The monster flew back and crashed against the cave walls. "Gah!... How... How can you have thisss power?" he said furiously.  
Sonic stormed up to him and smiled proudly. "'Cause I'm Sonic." Then he wagged his finger tauntingly to prove his point.  
Oxidai stood up and pointed at Sonic. "Get him! Get the Chosssen One!"  
Sonic whirled on Oxidai with a _very _fierce look in his eyes. It was so fierce, even Oxidai was taken aback by the sudden fire in Sonic's emerald eyes.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Oxidai..." he said fiercely.  
Oxidai was so in shock at how fierce Sonic looked, he couldn't think of what to say next.  
Sonic went over to Tails and helped him up. "You OK, buddy?"  
Tails nodded. "Y-Yeah... I'm just... I'm-" He hugged Sonic all of a sudden, and started to cry into the blue hedgehog's fur.  
"I'm just glad that you're back!"  
Sonic patted Tails' back, soothing the yellow fox. "Hey... It's OK. I'm here now. Don't worry about it. 'Kay?" Sonic winked at Tails, who was looking up at him with tearful eyes.  
"...O-OK."  
Knuckles went up next. "Hey, man." He slapped him on the back. "It's good to have you back." Sonic slapped him in return. "Yeah. Now I can get back to annoying you."  
Knuckles laughed, but then sighed and crossed his arms, knowing what he meant.  
Amy ran up to Sonic. "Ohmygosh, I missed my Sonic so much!"  
Sonic cringed, and hugged her for a second, then let go.  
He then went up to Shadow.  
"Heya, Faker." he said with a smile.  
Shadow sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm glad that you're back, Sonic."  
He then kissed two fingers and placed them Sonic Sonic's forehead. That was his signature 'kiss'.  
Sonic hugged Shadow, making the black hedgehog blush a bit.  
Sonic winked, and then ran out of the caves.  
Amy saw this, and screamed, "SONIC! Wait for MEEE!" Then she chased Sonic.  
Tails sighed. "Amy's after him again." Then he flew out of the caves.  
Shadow didn't say anything; he just skated out of the caves.  
Knuckles shrugged and ran out of the caves.  
Onto another adventure...


	18. ThankYou

Thank-you for reading "Dragged Under the Shadows II"! :D  
It's been a pleasure writing this story and getting back all sorts of reviews!  
Before I fully end this story, I would like to say a few things...

I would like to thank all of you who read the story.  
It doesn't matter if you reviewed it or not, but I am just happy that you read it.  
I hope it inspired you to write your own stories! :)

I would like to thank those of you who did review!  
Every review that I got pushed me to think harder about how I was going to write the next chapter. ^^  
It really helped, and it was always nice to hear a compliment once in a while.

I would like to thank LovesAnimations1998!  
She was a constant reviewer and reader, and always sent me really nice notes. :)  
She gave me many ideas and is one of my good friends here on .  
Thank-you, LovesAnimations1998! :D

I would like to thank Shaunatheboss for also being a constant reader and reviewer. :)  
She is an amazing writer, and she is one of my inspirations to make my chapters a little more descriptive.  
Thank-you, Shaunatheboss! :)

I would like to thank Somebody that you used to know for giving me the idea to keep going. :) If it wasn't for them, I might not have continued this story. Thanks, Somebody that you used to know! :)

And finally, I would like to thank all you Sonic fans! :D :D :D You guys ROCK!

Until next time! 3


End file.
